


♡•○● Lay Imagines °•●☆•.

by VelVy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelVy/pseuds/VelVy
Summary: Imagine having Zhang Yixing in your life.♡♧(Check on the links to see the gifs.)●○●





	♡•○● Lay Imagines °•●☆•.

 [Lay](https://krayhans.wordpress.com/2013/07/12/gif-130712-shocked-yixing-is-shocked/)

You are the special guest to a variety show he is casted in. He had already heard about you and your amazing acting in a popular drama, but he had never met you in person before.

You walk into the room when he least expects ,he turns around and sees you , he doesn't recognize you , he thinks you are a Fan. He wants to get worried for the lack of security and a possible saesang fan attack, but he is too distracted by you do anything about it. You stand there awkwardly.

To his surprise the rest of the cast members come out to greet you. That's when he realizes it's you, and he looks at you in awe. He feels very excited about this episode and he acts all goofy and funny around you. All the others could detect it and made fun of his new behaviour around you. You find him adorable. You did know him from EXO and his own solo career.

In fact you are a fan girl and you decides to mention it too. Throughout the shooting he makes sure you feel cormfortable and enjoy the place. He tags after you offering snacks and drinks. Towards the end of the  shooting ,the director asks you to pick your favourite member out of the cast, you had had so much of fun with all of them , but you look into Yixings expectant puppy eyes and shyly respond his name. The smile he gives you is glorious. Everyone starts to tease both of you, but you both just turn red and shyly laugh.

After the everything is done you go around greeting farewell to everyone you cannot find Yixing. Right before you leave he catches up to you running, and says out of breath abrushed apology while handing you a bouquet of fresh flowers which he had run to take.

He then says _" I wanted to ask you this properly eventhough we just met .....can I please have your number?"_ His cheeks are light pink as he realises how stupid he sounds. You are squealing internally as you nodded , more vigorously than you should. You both have stupid smiles on your faces while you write down your number with a black pen on his arm. When you get back into the car hugging the bouquet to your heart and waving him from you window till you can't see him anyone,you feel like the happiest girl in the world

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------------------  
> °•♡~ so yeah guys ,it's new kind of thing I'm trying , I think I might enjoy this alot. If you want some stuff I could write down stories for you, send me prompts ~ ♡•°
> 
> ♧Vi•


End file.
